


Going Underground

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [4]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Advey - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey tests his and Adam's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Underground

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day OTP challenge day 04 - On a date

Adam thinks maybe their first date could be at that vegan cafe near the beach that Davey seems to reserve only for bro-dates with Jade. He almost calls to book a table, but figures he should ask first - Davey is nothing if not flakey. 

"No, it's cool. I've already got plans for our date," Davey says when Adam calls him that morning. 

"Oh okay. Will we get something to eat there?"

"No."

"This isn't another trip to a fetish club, is it?" Adam asks. 

Davey laughs. "No. But you won't get anything to eat."

Sex, then, Adam wonders. If he isn't going to eat, maybe he is going to get laid all night long. It's not as if he and Davey haven't done it a thousand times before, but it's never been official until now. They were friends with benefits, but now they were going to be boyfriends. Does that mean the sex is different now? Does everything have to change? 

He is halfway through picking something to wear when his cell vibrates across the dresser and onto the floor. He watches it dumbly for a moment before picking it up and answering it without even looking at the caller ID.

"And another thing," Davey says, "don't wear anything you don't mind getting ruined."

The line goes dead and Adam blinks. Definitely sex.

***

There's an open drain at the back of the cattle mart near the docks, and that is where Davey makes Adam park the car. Half of him is still waiting for a blow job, but Davey gets out and beckons for Adam to follow him. It's getting dark by now, and the flood lights of the empty mart illuminate the parking lot.

Adam locks the car and watches Davey as he climbs down the ladder of the drain, sure he must be hallucinating. "Uh, Dave?"

"Come on," Davey calls up as he reaches the bottom. "It's really cool."

Reluctantly, Adam pockets the car keys and follows. The ladder is cold and damp and he wonders how Davey, who is more high maintenance than any girl Adam has ever known, could bring himself to touch it. When he reaches the bottom Davey is there, standing with a smug smile on his face that Adam wants to wipe off with a bruising kiss.

"Why are we down here?" Adam asks, wiping his hands on his jeans.

Davey shrugs. "Why not? Come on." He leads the way down the tunnel, away from the pool of light at the bottom of the ladders. 

They walk aimlessly or the better part of thirty minutes before Adam stops. "Davey wait. What are we really doing down here? Because I've known you for long enough to know that you're not suddenly into subterranean exploration, okay?"

Davey turns and looks at him. In the almost-darkness he could be a demon, his eyes are so dark. "That's the thing - we've known each other for years, been friends since forever. We're safe, we're comfortable, sex was just an inevitable escalation of our relationship. I wanted to make sure you weren't just going to go on a date with me because you felt like that was the next thing we should do. I wanted to see if you'd still follow me, even if it wasn't somewhere predictable."

Of course it was all a lot deeper than it appeared - that is Davey through and through. Adam thinks he might be flattered, if not a little confused, by Davey's desperation for their relationship to be more than just a series of predictable steps. He moves forward, closing the distance between them to kiss Davey tenderly. When he pulls away Davey's eyes are still closed and Adam says, "I love you, Dave. I don't think I'll ever fully understand why you felt like you needed to test that by bringing us to a sewer, but is it okay if we go now? It's creepy, and smells like the inside of an ass."

Davey opens his eyes, laughs. "Oh, and you'd know."

Adam winks at him, and leads the way back to the ladders.


End file.
